Movie Madness
by Emerald Twin Blade
Summary: AU. Judai and Johan go to the movies together. Chaos ensues. And two words: Brain Freeze! Crack. Spiritship'd. Cowritten with Monkey and Cookee.


disclaimer: **Emerald Twin Blade** and **Monkey and Cookee** do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Judai Yuki, Johan Andersen, or Jun Manjoume. And they don't own G.I. Joe, for that matter.

Emerald & Monkey's Nonsense:

Emerald: Yup... We stayed up late to write _another_ CrackFic.

Monkey: I feel sorry for Manjyome. xDDD! We should do this more often.

Emerald: Well, we'll do it every week, then! We did **"Spike the Chips"** last week, and we did this one this week... Lessee what we do next week! XD

Monkey: Yay!

* * *

**Movie Madness**

Saturday... The absolute best day of the week. The day that there was no school, all homework was put-off, and everything fun happened.

Johan and Judai, the closest and best of friends, had decided to go see the movie _G.I. Joe_ that Saturday, for lack of anything better to do. So as they entered the movie theater, they looked around the area, finding that even though it was 4:00 PM, it didn't seem to be very crowded.

As the two walked towards the ticket booth, the people behind the concession stand suddenly stopped and felt a chill run up their spines. They looked at each other, confusion written on all of their faces. Why did it suddenly feel like today was going to suck? Johan and Judai stopped in front of the ticket booth.

"What were we going to watch again?" Judai asked, his eyes scanning over the changing lists of movies.

"G.I. Joe, right?" Johan replied, pulling out his money.

"We'll take two tickets for G.I. Joe, then." Johan said to the bewildered teenaged girl behind the window-screen, putting the money into the slot to give to her.

She never took her eyes off of them while she took the money and produced the tickets from a small printer, pushing them through the slot in exchange.

Johan grinned questioningly, "Is there something wrong, Miss?"

The redhead tilted her head, looking from one to the other, "Are... you two together?"

The blunette and brunette blushed brightly, immediately saying in unison, "What?! No way!!"

The girl laughed, waving at them, "Alright, alright! Enjoy your movie, Boys!"

Their faces were still light red as they walked toward the concession stands, neither looking at one another. _Where did _that_ come from??_

They made their way to the concession stand, Johan once again pulling out his money.

"I should pay," Judai spoke up.

Johan shook his head, "My treat."

They remembered what the girl at the ticket booth had said and blushed once again, realizing that it really did seem like they were on a date. They reached the stand and looked at the food choices. One of the workers there noticed that his coworker was trying to make a subtle leave.

"Where are you going? Go attend the customers!"

The raven shook his head, whispering, "No! I know them! They can't see me here!!"

His coworker rolled his eyes and shoved him towards Johan and Judai.

"Manjoume!" they exclaimed, "What are you doing there??"

The blackette stared at them. "Me? What're _you_ two doing here? You on a date or something??"

Johan and Judai looked at each other, "Why is everyone saying that??"

Johan shook his head, asking curiously, "No, we're not on a date. But seriously though, why are you wearing that uniform and standing behind the counter?"

"I work here..." Manjoume mumbled.

"What?" Judai asked.

"I said I work here, OK?!"

Johan could hardly contain his laughter, an amused smile coming to him as his shoulders shook with a chuckle, "Y-you _work_... You work _here_? Seriously?"

Manjoume fumed, clenching his fists. He turned away from them, folding his arms, "I'm having some... family trouble, so I had to get a job."

"You got disowned, didn't you?" Judai and Johan asked simultaneously.

Manjoume froze, his face going pale; what the hell! Who told them?!

The two laughed aloud, unable to keep to themselves anymore, "We got it, we got it!!"

Judai stopped laughing first, leaning over the counter to their friend with a big smile on his face, "What do we win??"

"Nothing! Now buy something and leave!"

Johan laughed, "Now, now, that's no way to treat a paying customer."

"Oh, don't give me that crap. Just buy something and go watch your movie."

Johan looked at Judai, "Ok, what do you want?"

Judai put a finger to his chin as he looked over all the food there. What to get... What to get...

"Oh! How about... no, nevermind... Oooh! What if we get the.... hmmm, no.... Or maybe we should get the..... nah... Johan, what do suggest?" Judai looked at his best friend.

Johan also looked at all the food there, "I'm not sure; what do you recommend?" He looked at Manjoume.

"For you to get out of my sight." Manjoume retorted, eye twitching.

Judai frowned, "I don't think we can buy that."

Manjoume rolled his eyes. He noticed that a line started to form.

Typical, all of the pissy customers show up only after Johan and Judai decide to come cause chaos at the theater.

Johan nudged his best friend with his elbow, motioning over his shoulder to the line of people behind them with annoyed looks on their faces.

Judai shrugged, looking over to Manjoume, "I'll just take a jumbo hot dog and.... a cherry icee!!" He turned to Johan, looking like an excited, hopeful Labrador retriever with a wagging tail.

Johan couldn't help chuckling at how cute Judai was, nodding, "Alright, alright... And we'll also take a large bag of popcorn, some Twizzlers, and a blueberry icee."

Manjoume counted it all up on the cash register, telling them the price before turning around to retrieve everything they asked for. When he returned, he had the two icees on hand, putting them on the counter before going back for the popcorn, hot dog and candy. Johan held the money out to him, who simply snatched the dollars up and stuffed them into the register. He glared at the two, who took their snacks and waved at him as they walked off. Just when he thought they were finally gone, he heard Judai shout over to him, "BEING DISOWNED ISN'T THAT BAD! GOOD LUCK, THOUGH!!"

The annoyed people in line chuckled at Manjoume who refrained himself from slamming his head against the wall or the counter. Johan and Judai eagerly went to the room where their movie was showing. They went in and chose to sit in the middle of the room. The place wasn't so crowded, in fact, it was only about half-full, but that could've been because G.I. Joe has been out for about a week already. They moved all their food around to make sure both had access to the popcorn and that their drinks wouldn't fall.

"How much till it starts?" Judai asked, seeing that the room was still lit up.

Johan looked at his cell, "A few more minutes."

And right on cue, the lights dimmed.

"Ooh, look!" Judai pointed at the screen as the preview for the movie 9 started up.

He excitedly bounced up and down in his squeaky seat, his hands clenching so tightly he nearly tore his hot dog in half. The people sitting nearest to them leaned toward them, hissing "SHHHH!!!" Johan blinked, noticing why they hushed at them. He put a hand on his best friend's left shoulder, making Judai turn to his left so that their eyes met. The blunette looked amused, his smile gentle. Judai couldn't help blushing lightly, thankful that it was dark enough to hide his reddened face. He calmed down to the point that he sat back in his seat, sighing. Johan sat back, as well, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it. Judai, however, unwrapped his rather large-sized hot dog, licking his lips in anticipation. Johan's light green eyes looked over to the other just in time to see his mouth engulf half of the food. He turned beet red, his body stiffening. The brunette chewed on it for a moment before swallowing, smiling contentedly before eating the last half. Johan shut his eyes tightly, ripping his gaze away and forcing himself to stare at the movie screen as the trailer for 9 ended.

They were nearly halfway into the movie when Judai still had most of his icee left. Johan had finished his within the first twenty minutes. Judai was fascinated by the show; who wouldn't be? So he picked up his icee and brought the straw to his lips and drank a lot of it at once. But he forgot about one important thing.

"AHHH!" Judai exclaimed, scaring Johan.

Judai brought his hands up to his head and closed his eyes tightly. Brain freeze!

"SHHH!!!" the people around them yelled.

Johan and Judai hadn't been quiet throughout the entire movie and the people there were seriously thinking about calling security or something. Johan looked at Judai and saw what the problem was.

"AH!" Judai continued to shout until Johan pressed his lips against his just to shut him up.

Judai's scream was muffled by the other, but as soon as the painful chill in his head subsided, he realized what was happening. His chocolate brown eyes went wide in surprise, cheeks bright red. He was pushed back into his seat with Johan holding onto the collar of his black T-shirt, the blunette's mouth covering his. His heartbeat suddenly increased, thumping almost agonizingly in his chest as he felt all his previous energy slip away to leave him limp in his chair. His eyes fell closed, a small, needy moan rumbling in his throat.

Johan pulled away from him finally, his facial expression showing surprise at his own actions as he put his index and middle fingers to his lips.

He just... He just _kissed_ his best friend.

Sitting back in his chair, he gulped and whispered a quick "S-sorry" to Judai, trying to center his attention on the infiltration mission the bad guys were on in G.I. Joe's secret, underground headquarters.

Judai ignored the movie, however, in favor of staring at Johan from where he sat. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want that feeling to go away... but what Johan did was definitely just to keep him quiet. There couldn't be anything behind it, right? Deciding to take his mind off of that moment, he stared at the movie, watching as several fighting scenes unfolded. He smirked, realizing that there would likely be a part that would make everybody cringe. He knew there would be, and when it came as an arrow shooting through someone's eye into a metal pillar, he let out a convincing scream of fright.

Everyone jumped and let out their own screams, popcorn flying everywhere. Johan looked over at Judai, who was laughing quietly at everybody.

"Judai?" He asked.

"What? It was fun." The brunette grinned.

Someone cleared their throat near them. Johan and Judai looked back and saw a security guard with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at them with an eyebrow raised. Johan and Judai looked at each other.

It was fun while it lasted...

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to leave... You've caused a few too many interruptions." The muscular man said firmly, staring at them.

Judai looked like he was about to fight for the right to stay, but Johan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him before smiling weakly at the guard, "Ah... we're sorry. We'll make our exit, then."

Judai was about to protest, but the look on his best friend's face was enough to stop him. He sighed, picking up his empty icee cup and stuffing the wrapper from his hot dog into it. Johan took his half-full bag of popcorn and empty cup, but the brunette snatched the Twizzlers before he could reach for them. Johan walked passed the security guard first, and as Judai followed, he quickly pulled open the man's black slacks and poured the Twizzlers in before taking off, grabbing Johan's hand in the process to drag him along. The guard yelled in anger, but everybody in the theater hissed at him for "be quiet."

Johan and Judai ran away from there, laughing. They went out the way they came and waved to Manjoume.

"Hey Manjoume!" Judai called out.

"This really was a date!" Johan finished, leaning in to kiss Judai before running out, seeing the pissed off guard chasing after them.

All's well that ends well... except for the security guard and poor Manjoume.


End file.
